


中秋车

by karasu_to_seinenn



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu_to_seinenn/pseuds/karasu_to_seinenn





	

咚咚咚！

「贺先生，您的外卖」

咚咚咚咚！

「贺先生，在家吗，外卖！」

咚咚咚，咚咚咚，咚咚咚咚咚！

「外卖！外卖！外卖！还要不要到底？不要我吃了啊！」

……

「……妈的」莫关山低低咒骂了一声。

这已经是今晚的第四十二份订单了，从下午放学赶到店里一直忙活到现在，自己连晚饭都没顾得上吃，正饿得两腿发软。莫关山心里琢磨着，这大好的中秋月圆，一家人团聚的日子，竟然还有这么多吃不上饭的单身狗，在家里眼巴巴等着自己的外卖，这么一想莫关山心里平衡多了。

他低头瞅了眼手里捧着的大碗猪排面，热乎乎的骨汤蒸腾起的水汽，在半透明餐盒的盖子上结出一层水雾，隔着蒸汽莫关山隐约看到，又浓又白的面汤上漂着点点油花，汤面中央躺着一大块色泽金黄的炸猪排，旁边则趴着一小颗嫩绿嫩绿的小油菜……

『好香啊……』

莫关山吞了吞口水，心想自己再敲十下，要是里面的人还不开门，自己就就地把这碗面解决了。正当他打算先凑过鼻子，闻闻味道解解馋的时候，面前沉寂了许久的房门突然打开了，一个身材高挑的黑发男人站在里面。

「什么事」

莫关山赶紧收起方才心中的歹念，咽了口唾沫，一本正经地开口，「先生久等了，您的大份猪排面！」

「哦」门里的男人面无表情地应了一声，低头翻开皮夹。

莫关山见状连忙补充道，「您的餐费是三十元，另加外送费九元」

「……没零的，你先进来吧」说罢男人转身便往里屋走，留下大开的房门和捧着碗猪排面不知所措的莫关山站在原地。

「那个，您给整的我可以找！」莫关山朝着男人的背影喊道。

「你先进来」男人回头看了眼他，随手把皮夹往沙发上一扔「我不太喜欢零钱，你直接拿整的吧，不用找了」说完便消失在走廊尽头。

『妈的智障』莫关山啐了一声『……万恶的资本主义』

要是搁在半年前，莫关山恐怕要拎着对方领口，好好收拾收拾这种有点破钱就狗眼看人低的败类。但现在，他已经习惯了，送久了外卖什么样的人没见过，更何况能住在这栋公寓里的，肯定也不是一般人。

莫关山走进房间，把外卖盒往茶几上一放，拿起沙发上的皮夹，在眯着眼尽量不看里面究竟塞了多少现金，多少黑卡的情况下，抽出了一张一百元纸币。正打算开门离开，突然听到男人的脚步声又在背后响起，莫关山想起什么似的回头对男人说，「那个，祝您中秋快乐，用餐愉快，先生」

男人点了点头，不紧不慢地向莫关山走来，「我听说你们店今天有特别活动？」  
『……切』莫关山心想，真是怕什么来什么，自己今晚已经快被店长突发奇想搞的什么「特别活动」折腾得散架了。更何况面前这个面无表情，不露喜怒的男人，直觉告诉莫关山，这人必须不是好惹的主儿。

见莫关山不说话，男人十分好心地给出提示，「我在你们网站上看到，中秋节点餐的顾客，可以由外送员工实现一个小愿望……是有这么回事吧？」

「……是」莫关山低着头，不情不愿地挤出句答复。平心而论，他此时只想立刻破门而出，跳上自己停在楼下的电动小摩托一骑绝尘，可惜有个男人正站在离他不到半米的面前，用充满压迫感的眼神静静凝视着他，这个男人还比他高，比他壮……莫关山确实有点怂。

「好，那你先来跟我说说，今晚的顾客们都拜托你做什么了？」男人缓缓地开口。

莫关山强压着心头的火气，耐着性子说，「先生，回答这个问题就是您的愿望吗？」

男人耸耸肩，「当然不是，这只是确定你是否能帮我实现愿望而做的准备工作。」

「……倒垃圾」

「什么？」

「倒垃圾！帮几乎每一个顾客倒垃圾！鬼知道他们怎么有那么多垃圾囤在家里自己也不倒，也不知道堆在那里是不是能升值！然后老子饭都没吃就顾着帮他们倒了一晚上垃圾！」莫关山积蓄了一晚上的火气就这么被挑了起来，不管不顾地对着面前的男人大吼大叫起来。

「你没吃饭？」男人面对他的暴怒只是微微一挑眉。

「没吃啊！怎么着，要把你那碗猪排面给我吃吗？」

「钱都收走了，还要吃我的面，你们就是这么做生意的？」男人发出一声挑衅的轻笑。

莫关山感觉太阳穴一跳一跳的，简直要爆炸。东跑西跑忙活了一晚上，好不容易快收工了，怎么还遇上这么个难缠的家伙？他伸手进牛仔裤后兜，翻出刚刚塞进去的一百块纸币，往男人身上一摔，「先生，我们店原则上是一经售出不退不换，但今天我就当认个倒霉，这钱退您，面我带走，不卖了行吧？」

男人也不发怒，倒是十分优雅地弯下腰，捡起了掉落在地上的纸币。尽管房间的地板干净得直反光，男人还是装模作样地拎着纸币，吹了吹上面并不存在的落灰，「不退，我当然不退，退了谁来实现我的愿望呢？」

男人直起身来，越靠越近，直到把莫关山逼得紧贴在门板上。蛇一样冰冷灵巧的手臂不由分说地缠上了莫关山的腰背，隔着t恤轻轻抚弄着敏感的腰侧，另一只手夹着纸币，顺着腰线慢慢向下抚摸到挺俏的臀部，手指一勾将纸币轻轻塞回了牛仔裤的后袋中。

「……这位先生」莫关山抬起护在身前的双臂，试图推开上下其手越来越放肆的男人，「快住手……」

男人就像没听见一样，自顾自地把头埋进莫关山的颈窝里，对着脆弱的脖颈一呼一吸缓缓吐着热气，手上继续隔着衣物抚摸揉弄着莫关山的身体。他用两手托起莫关山的两片臀瓣向中间挤压揉捏，又抬起一只手顺着股缝向下探去，颀长的手臂一直向下抚摸，先是左右挑逗了一会儿大腿内侧的嫩肉，接着又手腕一勾用两根手指顺着会阴来回摩擦，手法越来越重，越来越快。突然，他手指一用力向着会阴的地方死死按压下去。

「啊！」前列腺被挤压刺激的快感逼得莫关山忍不住叫出了声，下意识地加紧了双腿，轻轻摩擦那只正为他服务着的手。

「很喜欢这样？」男人埋头在他的脖颈间舔弄吮吸着，发出夹杂着水声的闷闷的嗓音，「这样呢？舒服吗？」说着，男人用空出那只手握住了莫关山身前微微鼓起的一团，毫无章法地胡乱揉捏起来，「嗯？舒服吧」

莫关山感到身前的东西越来越硬，心中大呼不妙，正要鼓足气力一把推开那个把他困在怀里摸了个遍的男人，抱着他的那人反倒顺势把双手一抽，整个离开了他的身体，转身向沙发走去。莫关山一时摸不着头脑，愣在原地发呆，但听到男人接下来的发言后，瞬间火冒三丈，恨不得朝着那人的脑袋一脚飞过去。

男人语气平淡地说，「摸起来还不错，你合格了，接下来是不是该来听听我的愿望了？」

「愿……愿望你妈了个逼！我……我我……你……操！」莫关山气得说不出话来，拉开门就要往外冲。

「你应该感谢我」男人倒也不着急，头也不回地悠悠吐出这句话。

「哈？感谢你？」莫关山真是恨死自己这张非要多问一句的嘴了，本来半条腿都迈出门去了，听男人这么说，又忍不住在门口站住回头发问。

「是啊，你该感谢我，我不会让你去倒垃圾的。难以置信，你这么可爱，他们竟然只让你帮着倒垃圾？就算不拜托你让他们插一插后面，至少也得让你帮着口出来吧？还是说点你家外卖的都是女人？」男人说着走到沙发前，随意向后一仰，半卧在柔软的沙发上，继续用慵懒的口气说，「算了，别难过小可爱，过来吧，等会儿我会好好疼爱你的。说真的，如果你接到的所有请求都是倒垃圾，那么十一假期的时候，你们老板很可能直接把店里的特别活动改成『顺便帮客人带走生活垃圾』，又不是没有电商这么干过，对吧？所以你该感谢我，我的愿望比他们的有创意多了。」

「先生，我说你的脑子里……」莫关山用食指敲着自己的太阳穴，怒极反笑道，「……是不是有泡？」

「我怎么记得脑泡这种东西，在胚胎发育第五周的时候就已经消失了呢，小可爱，生物课没有认真听讲吗？」男人完全不为所动，继续自说自话，「我说了好几次了，把门关上，然后到我这边来。别怪我没有提醒你，小可爱，你打工的店在北辰东街107号，店长的名字是孙国光，上海闸北人，我说的哪里不对吗？」

「……你怎么知道的」莫关山说出这句话就后悔了，他没想到这个看起来精神不太正常的男人竟然还是有备而来，而且事情即将发展到连店长也被牵扯进去。住得起这种富人区高级公寓顶层的家伙，就算下句话说出什么「其实那条街都是我家的，就算不是，我也可以让它明天就成为我家的，到时候你们的店还开得下去开不下去……」莫关山也一点都不奇怪。

「嗯……我想想啊，记不太起来了……要不这样吧，你坐到我身上来，我一高兴说不定就想起来了，怎么样？」

莫关山暗暗捏紧了拳头，他想起自家店里那个憨厚风趣，貌不惊人却厨艺高超，总是拿自己当亲儿子看待的孙老头儿来，又想了想孙老头儿还欠自己没发的三个月工资来……莫关山深深吸了口气，迈步向沙发上的男人走去。

男人看起来毫不惊讶于莫关山的妥协，这种莫名的自信也让莫关山火大，不过现在也顾不上那么多了，弱点握在别人手里，不听话也不行。莫关山把心一横，利索地脱掉鞋袜，直接爬到了男人身上。

「呵，你还挺爱干净嘛，看你刚才横冲直撞的，还以为你会直接穿着鞋踩上来呢」男人笑道。

「哼，反正沙发踩脏了也不是你自己洗对吧？再说了，穿着鞋怎么脱裤子？」莫关山也不示弱，既然已经走到这一步了，就只能硬往前闯了。

「哈哈哈哈」男人看起来相当满意他的回答，「果然没有看错你，小骚货，刚刚隔着门就闻到你身上的骚味儿了。」

「我身上只有炸猪排味儿。」莫关山说。

「是么？」男人的双手环在莫关山腰上，把跨坐在他小腹上的莫关山拉向自己，装模作样地凑到莫关山的脸颊旁细细嗅闻，「我怎么觉得是男人精液的味道呢？好多男人七手八脚把你按住扒光，然后挨个把自己的东西射进你里面去，直到把你操得浪叫着一遍遍射出来……嗯？你说是不是？」

莫关山懒得回应男人恶劣的调笑，他只想先问清楚自己担心的事，「我已经坐在你身上了，现在该告诉我你怎么知道我们老板的事了吧？」

「先把裤子脱了吧，小可爱，你这样很没诚意啊，我还以为你明白我说的『坐到身上』，是指用你后面那个下流的小洞把我的东西含进去了才算呢。」

莫关山觉得，自己今天是躲不过这一遭了，说到底自己又不是黄花大闺女，就算都脱了这人又能拿自己怎么着？这么想着莫关山咬了咬牙，挤出一句「你来脱还是我自己脱？」

身下的男人做出一个请便的手势。莫关山便手脚麻利地把牛仔裤一扯，顺手扔到了沙发下面。男人眯着眼睛看着他，轻轻摇了摇头，「继续。」

「内裤也脱？」

「如果你想让我用剪刀在你内裤后面开个洞的话……」

『不行不行！绝对不行！』莫关山心想，这条内裤自己上周才刚拆开，至少还能服役三个月呢，怎么能被这种混蛋给糟蹋了？想着莫关山便三下两下把内裤也扯下来，一起丢到了地板上。

「嗯，不错」男人炙热黏腻的目光上下舔舐着莫关山半裸的胴体，白色t恤下摆隐隐约约露出半抬头的性器来，一双白皙修长的大腿正夹在自己腰两侧，因为弯曲而隆起的股外侧肌勾勒出诱人的弧度来……「非常完美，下面就来说说我的愿望吧。」

男人说着伸手捏住莫关山的双肩，猛地一用力两人体位一转，便把莫关山按在了沙发上，「实不相瞒，我其实是个画家。」

「画家？！」莫关山瞪得眼珠子都要掉出来了，「你？画家？」

「不过我最近灵感枯竭，严重难产，正想着找个模特来激发一下灵感……正好，你就送上门来了。」

「所以……呃，需要我怎么做呢？」莫关山有些不知所措，听说了对方是个艺术家，莫关山反倒觉得刚才扭扭捏捏的是自己的不是了。

「躺在这张沙发上，用最舒服的姿势，张开双腿，让我来画你。」说着男人起身走向里屋，不一会儿便架着油画架，调色板，还有一堆瓶瓶罐罐走了出来。

看样子真的不是在骗他，莫关山想。自己既然都答应对方了，现在反悔实在是太不男人了，更何况自己担忧的事情还没问明白，只是……「那，那个……」

「怎么了？」专心削着木炭笔的男人头也不抬地问。

「那个，你要画可以，但得快点儿，我还有一单外卖没送完呢。」

「好，我尽量」男人倒是答应得爽快。

「那，我需要摆什么姿势呢？张开双腿什么的……具体是什么样？」

男人缓缓抬起头，盯着莫关山交叉摆着的双腿，说「就用平时你求男人插进去满足你的时候双腿大开的姿势就行。」

莫关山随手抄起一个靠垫，朝着那人的脑袋狠狠丢了过去，「操！不存在那种时候好吗！说形象点儿！」

「唉，你这悟性不行啊。」男人说着站起身来，走到沙发前，扶着莫关山的双膝慢慢向两侧掰开，引导着莫关山自己抱住小腿，目光则稳稳当当地落在莫关山双腿中央，颤颤巍巍挺立起来的性器上，「哟，怎么，被我看着就有感觉了？要不要先射一回？等会儿开始画了就不能停了，你那时候再哭着求我让你射，我可是要考虑考虑的。」

「射射射，射个蛋啊！别说这些乌七八糟的，你要画赶紧画，不画老子送外卖去了！」

「好好好，别动，就这样」男人退回画架后，拿起木炭笔，开始在画布上有模有样地勾勾画画起来，还没画几笔，男人突然一皱眉，说，「别动，宝贝儿，又不是雏儿，腿别夹那么紧。」

「操，老子一直没动好吗！」

「怎么没动？你自己感觉不出来，我这里看得可清楚。快点，再打开一点。」男人蹙着眉催促莫关山。

「别闹啊，又不是学芭蕾的，这样已经是极限了好吗？」

「我不是说那里」男人丢下炭笔走上前去，左手握住莫关山的小腿，右手中指往莫关山身下暴露出的小洞用力一探，「我是说这里，得再张开点才行。」

莫关山疼的眼泪都要出来了，一把挥开男人试图插进自己体内的手，大声喊道，「妈的智障啊，你家家长没教过你进去之前先润滑吗？嗷嗷嗷，疼死老子了，你怎么这么笨，到底行不行啊？」

男人轻轻一笑，顺手从沙发底下掏出一管润滑剂，低沉着嗓子说，「行啊」

莫关山这回是彻底认栽了，直到男人用两根纤长有力的手指插得他迷迷糊糊，嗯嗯啊啊呻吟个没完时，他还是没弄明白自己好好送着外卖，到底是哪一步出了问题才变成现在这样？

就在莫关山感觉一股热流正要急促地涌向小腹，从颤抖着的铃口一泻而出时，男人突然把手指一拔，从茶几上抽了几张纸巾，擦了擦手上混合着润滑剂和肠液的液体，悠悠地走到画架后坐定，拿起炭笔继续构起图来。

「……你……咳……」莫关山感觉骂也不是，不骂也不是，自己就这么被晾在了高潮前那么一步小台阶上，方才男人用力按压摩擦前列腺的激爽快感还残留在体内隐隐作痛，此刻但凡把随便什么东西塞进他后面捅一捅，都能让他尖叫着射出来，而不是像现在这样又痒又空虚，『啊……想要……』

莫关山在这边和欲望进行着殊死搏斗，差点就要难耐地摇摆起腰肢来吸引男人的注意，男人却偏偏装做看不见，在那边专心致志地描起了草稿。就在莫关山接近神志恍惚的时候，突然听到男人低沉的声音说，「又合上了」

「什么？」

「我说你后面的小洞又合上了，怎么这么不听话？」

「……那，那你就过来把它撑开呗……我，我自己又看不见！」莫关山感觉自己现在再不开口，等会儿可能真的要演变成哭着求面前那个男人插进自己的身体里好好满足自己了，还不如趁现在自己还算清醒，破罐破摔算了。

「哦？」男人发出一声小小的惊叹，马上又用恶劣的口味说道，「乖，小可爱，虽然我也很想马上就把自己的东西捅进你贪吃的小洞里，用我的精液好好喂饱你，但是我现在在画画啊，至少在我打完草稿前，你先自己做点什么让自己舒服舒服吧。」

莫关山彻底绝望了，这个男人，绝对是个恶魔。他干脆把心一横，什么也不想，在手上挤了些润滑剂，直接把三根手指塞进了身后那个饥渴难耐的地方，大开大合地抽插搅动起来。

莫关山感到唾液正顺着下颌滴落在胸口上，自己此刻的痴态可想而知，可莫关山管不了那么多了，他现在只想狠狠揉弄那一小块能让自己爽到上天的地方，赶快射出来结束这场漫长的苦刑。

『要到了…啊…要到了…好想射…要出来了……』莫关山手上不禁加快了抽插的速度，就在他又一次即将登上顶峰的时候，突然感到一只手抓住了他的手腕，把他体内紧紧咬住的东西再次无情地抽了出来。莫关山刚要张口骂娘，紧接着就感到一个又粗又热坚硬无比的东西猛地捅进他的身体里。

「啊……！」莫关山从喉咙深处发出一声长长的，甜腻而满足的呻吟，被干得痉挛着直接射了出来。等他从高潮漫长而甜美的余韵中回过神来的时候，一把拎起男人的领口便破口大骂，「操你妈！贺日天你个王八蛋，说好了打工结束前不做全套的，老子信了你真是日了狗！老子楼下还放着一份云吞面等着送呢！」

「让他饿着」男人也是急红了眼，匆匆吐出这四个字就立马迫不及待地加速抽插起来，憋了许久的性器膨胀到了前所未有的尺寸，正毫不留情地冲破敏感而柔软的黏膜试图撞击进更深处。

「啊……哈？让人家饿着？……嗯啊，啊……操，你他妈怎么不饿着呢？嗯啊……好深……啊……老子怕你吃不上饭……哈……特意先给你送来……啊，啊！不要！啊太深了……啊慢点……」

「多少份」

「哈？」

「我问你今天送了多少份外卖」

「四…四十二…啊…加上你…嗯啊，不要！好快…不行…不行了…贺天…啊…贺天……」

「四十二份」男人的目光一黯，捏着莫关山的腰肢更加用力地拉向自己，身下的撞击更加猛烈，圆硕饱满的龟头每一下都狠狠顶撞摩擦在前列腺上，「四十二个人……所以这四十二个人里，有多少人拜托你让他们把自己的玩意儿插进你屁股里了？」

「哈？有病吧你…哈…就你好吗！操…你以为…嗯啊，啊…谁他妈都跟你一样…哈啊…变态！」莫关山被顶弄得一阵眩晕，只好伸出胳膊死死搂住贺天的脖子，嘴上还不忘骂骂咧咧「就你这个变态…啊…啊好爽…嗯啊…好爽…再来…啊啊啊不行了…就你对老子屁股…嗯啊…感兴趣好吗！」

贺天也顾不上他究竟说了些什么，只管一个劲儿往深处操弄，腾出双手捧住莫关山沾着泪水潮红的脸颊，长驱直入地吻了上去，两条舌头霎时间甜腻动情地缠绕在一起。

「呜……呜呜！……嗯啊啊啊！」

每次高潮过后，莫关山都觉得自己像是刚刚死了一回，尤其是现在，贺天把全部体重压在他身上，两人的周身溅满了精液。

「操…我的沙发…」这个沙发是莫关山刚搬进贺天公寓时，两个人一起挑的，莫关山对于家里此类物品总有着特殊的归属意识，以「我的」相称。

贺天倒是毫不在意，手指沾着小腹上的精液，在莫关山胸口上慢慢打转，「你不都说了，反正脏了也不是我自己洗」

「妈的，老子怎么会和你这种垃圾上床，滚滚滚，赶快起来，我还要去送我那碗云吞面呢」莫关山不耐烦地推搡着贺天的胸口，见贺天一动不动，他突然想起另一件还没问清的事来，「对了，你是怎么知道我们老板的事的？你不会去找他麻烦吧？」

「地址和名字都是订餐网站上写了的，说是上海人是因为他家做的是本帮菜，闸北区是我胡扯的，你就跟着我去过一趟上海，估计你对那儿的行政区划也不了解」

莫关山听得目瞪口呆，这么简单的小伎俩，自己刚刚怎么就被唬住了呢？

「唉……毛毛，我好担心你啊，你说我稍微摸摸你揉揉你让你舒服舒服，你脑子就开始不转了，这样多容易被坏人拐跑了啊」

「拐你妈！也就你这种傻逼成天想着怎么拐跑我好吗？还担心点外卖的顾客看上我？你也不动脑子想想，老子有个土豪得不得了的男朋友，还能被一个点三十块钱外卖的家伙拐跑我是傻了？」

「毛毛！！！！QAQ」

「别别别，别凑过来，啊啊啊，别舔啊，你他妈是狗吗？」莫关山拼命推开那人凑过来索吻的脑袋，再这么抱在一起亲下去，今晚恐怕又要没完没了了，「我说贺天，说认真的，你是真的不想让我去送外卖么」

「是」贺天也抬起头，认真地看着他，「太危险了，每次看到街上那些闯红灯不要命的外卖小哥就想到你，心脏受不了」

「我很遵纪守法的好吗！」

「我知道」

「……好啦，别他妈盯着我了，知道啦知道啦，你这单是最后一票行了吧？」

「！！我就知道我老婆最听话了！！！来来来，和老公一起吃猪排面，知道你喜欢吃这个，专门点的～」

「吃吃吃，吃你妈！先把沙发套拆了！」

 

第二天 教室

见一「贺天你你你你个大傻逼！你交的这是美术作业？要不是我提前检查了一眼，就直接交给美术老师了好吗！发情也麻烦分一下场合！不是谁都想看你家毛毛的裸体知道吗！」

贺天「可是我就画了这么一张，不然你就跟老师说我忘带了吧」

见一「忘带了就是没做！」

见一被这个昔日的好友如今的妻奴气得直哆嗦，手里捏着一沓素描纸甩得哗啦啦响。那是中秋节美术老师布置给大家的速写作业，题目是《团聚的家人》。

end


End file.
